remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Riverfang
The Riverfang is the mimic guardian in Ridgeback Highlands. It is currently the final boss in the game (excluding the Boss Fungus and the Summit Whelk). The Riverfang looks similar to Black Recluses. Riverfang is one of the large Mimic Guardians that guards the Boss Fungus in each area and are blocked by a door fungus. After the Mimic Guardian is killed, the Boss Fungus is exposed and can be killed the release a remnant of the original Skystone. Since Mimic Guardians are the final bosses of each area, they are fought during the last missions. There are currently three Mimic Guardians, Flybeast, Great Ferron, and Riverfang. On a map, Mimic Guardians are marked with the same skull as the humanoid mimics (sub-bosses). The missions to defeat Mimic Guardians usually have you exploring a new, large area with no checkpoints until right before the boss. Like other bosses, when you fight the Mimic Guardian, it is introduced and all of the exits are blocked. Whenthe Mimic Guardian is defeated, the exits will open and the boss wil combust and drop 15 spores. A message will tell the player to advance to the next chamber, where you defeat the Boss Fungus and return the remnant. Tactics Tips & Attacks Riverfang has four attacks when you are battling him: # It will spawn Riverspawn, which hang from the ceilings and platforms in order to get in your way. # It will attempt to lunge its head at you. # Similar to Black Recluses, Riverfang will shoot spider webs at you. However, these spider webs are 10 consecutive shots. # It will drip venom from its fangs that hurts you when it connects. This attack is an idle attack, since Riverfang will always be dripping venom during the battle. If you get hit by the webbing, the river will wash it off. This can be dangerous, as Riverspawn will sometimes dangle into the water. Aeronaut Go to the lower corner and shoot at it from there. Just move to avoid its venom. Another option is that you can fly in the center of the room. Some platforms block its venom and let your projectiles pass, so you can use them as a shield, but you need to fly near the water to avoid its bites. You can also play "Cat and Mouse" with Riverfang. Go to one of the corners when Riverfang goes over you (avoding its venom), then when the Riverfang retreats to the other side, you simply shoot him as he is on the other side. When the Riverfang starts to move back to your side of the area, you can either go under the center platform to the other side, or wait it out at the bottom. In Riverfang Returns go to the left lower corner and shoot the Riverfang. Ferric Go to the left wall, and drop down all the way. You should be on a bed of stones. This will be your safe place. Climb up and go to the platform closest to the large web in the middle to the left. Get the spider in a position where it is attacking you, but it can't reach you. Now, attack it. Keep doing this until the spider gets to the first platform from the left. Then retreat to the safe place. DO NOT allow the spider to go above your safe place because it will drip venom on you. Wait until the spider goes away, then climb up to the platform closest to the large web again. Keep attacking and retreating until the spider dies. Another way is stock up on items from Madame Bristlecone and go right underneath it, hold up, start jumping and double jumping while attacking, if you are low on health, use the Items you stocked up on. Crag The swing attack is the best move for this boss. Feel free to spam it. If swing attack is not working out for you and you need something else just stand on a platform and start to tank (attack consistently) at him (be sure to have some food). This method does work, it just takes some patience. And it may take more time for some players than for others. Another strategy is to stick to the roof, above the platform in the middle and hit downwards at him. You'll be in contact with him the entire fight. Time your hits about a second apart (that means don't spam) so that he's constantly flashing and not hurting you. He can't drip venom on you, he can't lunge at you and his spider friends can't get you. You will probably only lose about half of your health and the fight should only take about a minute. If he shoots web at you, you'll fall onto the platform, just wait it out and try to get the to ceiling again. The chance of him shooting webbing at you twice in one minute is very low, so you don't necessarily need to be above the platform after falling. Additional Information Sprocket Information The riverfang is a giant arachnid mimic. It scurries across ceilings as it lunges at prey with its venomous fangs. The Riverfang can ensnare victims by spitting webbing. It can also summon small mimics called riverspawns. Quest Relevance Being the final boss of Ridgeback Highlands area, it can be encountered during the mission "River Remnant!" (MD0310) as well as during the quest Riverfang Returns (CO0001) Trophy Farming No trophy available. Related Enemies *Toy Recluse *Black Recluse *Riverspawn Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mimic Guardians